Girls In Movies
by SareRide9
Summary: Chloe finally has a use for all those mushy romantic movies she watched. Chloe/Simon. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey fan-fic world of the Darkest Powers Triology! Finally, I get something in this category. Okay, so if you like Derek/Chloe and hate Simon, don't read this. I was so pissed at Kelley Armstrong when Derek and Chloe got together. Personally, I love Simon. (I do NOT have anything against Derek) And he doesn't have any great fics, so I decided to make my own. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Reckoning' or any of the Darkest Powers. Power goes to Armstrong.**

**_"Was it okay?" he asked._**

_**I smiled. "Better than okay."**_

_**"So I won my pass to date two?"**_

_**"You did."**_

_**"Good."**_

_**His face lowered toward mine and I knew what was coming. I knew it. But when his lips touched mine, I still jumped.**_

_**"S-sorry, I - I -"**_

_**"Skittish as a cat," He murmured. His hand slid to the back of my neck and he tilted my face up. "If I'm moving too fast -"**_

_**"N-no."**_

_**"Good."**_

_**This time, I didn't jump. I didn't flinch. I didn't gasp. I didn't do anything. Simon kissed me and I just stood there, like someone had cut the cord between my brain and my muscles. **_

I looked into his warm hazel eyes. I felt his hand on my neck and his breath washing over my face. I could tell he was going back on his decision. I couldn't let _him _do that.

I cautiously pressed my lips closer and tilted my head to the side. I slid my arm around his neck and grasped his hair tightly between my fingers. My eyes slid closed.

He responded instantaneously. His arm wound around my waist and I think I melted a little.

I had never felt like this before. It was the best feeling. I loved it. I felt like all was well in the world and I would be safe from everything as long as I had him beside me. I could conquer the world. I could send a thousand spirits to a better place. I could face Dr. Davidoff and single-handedly win. I could find Liz, I could find my Aunt.

I lost myself in the feel of him. Which was quite nice, seeing as his hair was soft and he was a very good kisser.

For once, I didn't care about anything. I was just peaceful bliss. I wasn't a hyperactive necromancer, we weren't on the run. I hadn't raised a whole cemetary.

And then I broke away - only because I couldn't breathe - and looked away, because I knew that if I looked into his eyes I'd just kiss him again.

_**"Wrong guy, huh?" he said, his voice so soft I barely caught it.**_

_**"Wh-what?"**_ I stuttered, how could he possibly think that?

_**He eased back, and his eyes went black, unreadable.**_ I didn't like it one bit.

_**"There's someone else," he said. Not a question. A statement.**_

_**"S-someone . . . ? A boyfriend, you mean? From before? No. Never. I wouldn't-"**_

_**"Go out with me if there was. I know."**_ Something told me that I would've done that even if there was a boyfriend. _**He took another step back, the heat of his body fading, the chill of the night air moving in.**_ I didn't like it not at all. I wanted the closeness, I wanted his strong arms around me again._** "I don't mean a guy from before, Chloe. I mean one from now."**_

He thought I liked _Derek_? Was this guy _crazy_? _Says the girl who talks to and sees the dead, _I thought wryly. I mean sure, I'd found that Derek wasn't too bad, but he was someone that I wouldn't be a 'thing' with, like, ever. I wished I knew somehow to make Simon understand this. I could... I decided to do something that wasn't entirely in-character for me. Something that girls in movies did.

"Well, there is this one guy. . . You might know him. He has the best hazel eyes and the softest hair. He doesn't know where his dad is and he has a foster brother." His eyes were pained, so I thought this was where I should break it to him that 'that guy' was _him._ "He's flirty and he awesome at basketball. He likes my hair the same way I do, and I wouldn't ever ask him to dye his hair for me. Because I like him just the way he is. He's nice and I think he likes me. He's funny and charming and he's a great kisser." I stepped forward, closing the space that he had put between us. I put my hand on his cheek. "And I was hoping that he'd kiss me again." I was so shocked. Had _I_ really said that? I didn't even stutter!

He was full out grinning now and he leaned closer. "Why'd you pull away then?"

"I couldn't breathe."

He laughed and his scent washed over my face, I breathed it in. It was the familiar comforting rain and vanillia fabric softener fragrence and I wanted badly to just trap it in a bottle and sell it for a million dollars because it was the best smell in the world. "He smells really good." I added breathily.

He pressed his forehead against mine and entwined our hands. "What's his name? I'm gonna knock-back him into next century."

"S-Simon." To my intense embarrassment, it came out as a half-moan.

And then, my back was against a tree and his hands were on my hips and his lips crashed down on mine. I opened my mouth to gasp and he quickly snuck his tongue in. I hesitantly started again, I was completely new at this. I had no idea what I was doing.

Sensing my internal distress - or maybe the hesitation gave me away? - one of his hands slid up to cup face. I wound my arms around his shoulders and chased his tongue back into his own mouth, mine started tracing designs that weren't there on the roof of his mouth. He tasted like strawberry icecream, did I mention strawberry icecream is my favorite? Well, as of now.

To my surprise, he moaned and pressed me further against the oak. I guess I did something right. Or maybe he enjoyed the rockyroad flavor of my tongue.

But, now I couldn't breathe again and had to pull away.

Instead of telling me that there was someone else, he trailed down to my collar bone, his nose trailing along the bone. "You're perfect." He whispered, as if afraid to break the moment.

I shook my head and let out another breathy, "Simon."

"You are. Here, I made you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He carefully handed it to me and stepped away.

But I gripped onto his bicep and pulled him back. "Don't leave."

"Never." He promised. Simon put an arm around my waist and pulled me over to an awfully big tree trunk. He pulled me down and handed me the paper, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Open it." He encouraged, nudging my hand.

_**Fingers shaking, I unrolled the paper. It was the picture he'd drawn of me, now colored. It looked even better than it had in the sketch. **_**I**_** looked better. Confident and strong and beautiful. **_

_**The picture blurred as my eyes filled with tears. I quickly rerolled it before I ruined it. **_

He turned me to face him and anxiously wiped the pads of his thumbs over my tears. "It was so bad you cried?" He joked half-hearted.

I shook my head furiously, trying to get the sudden lump out of my throught so I could speak properly.

"I-it's b-b-b-b-"

He traced soothing circles under my eyes, "Deep breath, Chloe."

I smiled through the tears and swallowed noisily. "It's b-beautiful." I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder, effectively soaking his shirt. His warm arms wrapped around me and he whispered his thanks in my ear.

"Sorry." I said, shyly wiping the last of the tears from my eyes.

"No prob. Look on the back."

I unrolled the piece of paper again and flipped it over. It was a usual Simon message. There was a ghost, which I took to mean me. Following that, was an official looking document, _Will._ In the sketch of the Will, there was a letter that stood out, not too much, against all the scribles, _U._ There was an stripped insect off to the side, with little marks behind it, _Bee._ There was a finger pointing around the next sketch and to his lightning and mist signature, _my. _Finally, there were clasped hands that I guessed were ours, _girlfriend?_ Will you be my girlfriend? I looked back up and stared into his soft hazel eyes. "Yes."

It was barely audible, but he caught it. His eyes lit up and his lips crashed down on mine for the fourth time that night. I smiled against his lips.

"We should go back, it's late."

I nodded, "Time flys when you're having fun." I pecked his cheek and we made our way through the trees, the house coming into view.

We didn't run into anyone and we made out way up the creaky stairs, hand in hand.

He walked me up to the room I was staying in and he gave me one sweet good-night peck and I watched until the door to his room closed.

I turned the freezing knob, finally realizing that the night was chilly.

I settled into bed, pulling the covers up and snuggling in.

I was grinning like a love-sick teenager. I_ was_ a love-sick teenager. I was sure grateful that Tori decided not to wait up for me, she'd question me for hours just by the goofy grin on my face. And I just wanted to savor the moment for now.

It was just like a movie.

When my eyes closed, I thought a bit before finally drifting off. I realized that the dream guy that I'd concoted in my sub-concious had taken the form of Simon. That was when I'd dozed off.

I dreamt of a world with no worries and nothing waking me up in the middle of the night.

_Maybe I should pay more attention to those movie girls._

**A/N: Now I'm done. I dislike flames, but constructive critism is appreciated. Review?**

**Edit: I fixed Simon's letter to Chloe, 'cause I realized that's not how he usually sends messages. And his ... Smell? ... because I realized that it was no where near whatever I put, and I added a few lines here and there to - hopefully - help with the flow.**


End file.
